


Display of Affection

by corpsecandle



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Master/Servant, Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Corrin appreciates her loyal servant Dwyer oh so much. She wants to show him just how much she appreciates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just using the name "Corrin" in this fic but feel free to see it as a "insert your avatar here" kind of thing because she's probably really OOC for how actual Corrin is lol. I don't think actual Corrin is this seductive to tell you the truth. Anyway I hope someone enjoys this aaaa I love Dwyer

The knock at the door was the giveaway to who stood behind it.

That leisurely, gentle rapping indicated it was Dwyer who had brought her her evening tea, rather than Jakob’s quick, precise, dutiful knocks. Jakob always knocked thrice, whereas Dwyer just sort of lazily tapped his knuckles against her door until he heard “come in.”

“Come in, Dwyer,” Corrin called. 

The door slowly creaked open.

“Lady Corrin,” he addressed her. “your tea.” 

“Thank you so much, Dwyer,” she said with a smile. 

“If I may, Lady Corrin,” he mumbled, “how did you know it was me?” 

She giggled. “Because the way you knock on my door is half-assed and nothing like Jakob’s.”

“Hmmph…thats no kind of language for a princess,” he said sternly. 

“That’s not any of your business is it? Can’t you just be happy I’ve come to know you so well that I can set you apart from your father? You won’t _tell_ on me will you, Dwyer?” she teased.

“I suppose you’re right…” he replied in his usual groggy tone. He cracked a smile. “So I won’t tell on you.” 

She liked that about him. When she teased him, he could tease her right back. His sarcasm was equal parts entertaining and alluring.

He nodded his head to her and began to head for the door, when Corrin’s voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

“You know what else makes you stand out from your father?” 

He turned around curiously. “What is that, Lady Corrin?”

“Your quality of work, of course.” She swirled her little spoon in her teacup and took a dainty sip. “You’ve proven you can keep secrets for me, right?” she paused, more for dramatic effect than expectance of a reply. “Between you and I, Dwyer, I prefer your tea to your fathers.”

His brow furrowed. “Truly?”

“Truly.”

She smiled at him coyly over her teacup. Dwyer didn’t know why, but something felt off tonight. He couldn’t explain what was making his heart beat a little faster than usual.

“Truly…” she reiterated, “Truly, I prefer your company to Jakobs.” 

He smiled mischievously. “That’s no contest,” he retorted, “who actually likes being around him?”

Corrin laughed. “And this is precisely why! You’re too much fun, Dwyer.”

“You’ve inflated my ego more than I deserve tonight, Lady Corrin. I thank you for that. I should be on my way though…I’ve got people to avoid and things to not do, you know…”

“Sit, Dwyer.” 

He hesitated.

“Go on, sit.”

She was the princess after all, and he supposed she could order him around as he pleased, but he was on high alert.

“Lady Corrin…” 

“You work so hard, Dwyer.” 

“Does My Lady mean to say ‘you hardly work, Dwyer?’” 

She laughed. He loved making her laugh.

“No, I mean it. You go under appreciated around here. Just because you don’t fight doesn’t mean you aren’t an enormous help to our efforts. I’m sure there are times I may very well have wound up dead if it weren’t for your swift aid,” she sighed.

He opened his mouth to tell her it was no trouble, but she cut him off.

“And never mind my own personal bias towards you. Yes, your presence is endlessly valuable to me,” she hummed. “If only there was a way to repay you,” she placed her teacup down and rose from her chair, standing over Dwyer with one hand on his shoulder. 

“Lady Corrin-?” 

“You’re a good secret keeper aren’t you Dwyer? And I know you’re no dummy. You know what I’m getting at, right? Let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

She tugged him by the shirt collar lightly and pulled him towards her bed. 

“M-my father would have my head for this, my lady…” he stared at her wide eyed, as she began to crawl on top of him. “…not that _I_ care.” he added.

“Mmhmm…He doesn’t have to know,” Corrin purred, gazing into his eyes, which remained sunken in with puffy eyebags underneath them, despite how much time he devoted each day to napping.

He lay frozen underneath her. There was a certain distance a butler must keep from his master, and they had certainly breached that, but was he allowed to touch her? He’d never been this close to her, or to anyone else for that matter. Where to begin? This was all happening so fast…

“Would you like to kiss me, Dwyer?”

“Erm…with all due respect my lady….duh.”

She leaned in and locked her lips against his. Though his lips where thin and chapped, hers were just perfect. So soft and smooth. Better than he had ever imagined. Shamefully, he’d imagined it a lot. Her mouth tasted like the tea he had just brought her, which made him feel smug for some reason.

Their lips overlapped over and over, ‘till Corrin moved onto kissing his neck, which made Dwyer shiver as chills unlike anything he’d ever experienced went up his spine. She kissed him all the way down to his hips, and slid a finger under the waistband of his pants, causing him to shudder audibly.

The entire situation left his head spinning, coherent thoughts were out of the question, so he’d kept his mouth shut up ‘till now. But then the began to undo his pants…

“Lady Corrin-” he breathed. 

“Not having second thoughts are you, Dwyer?” 

“What sort of fool do you take me for?” he chuckled breathlessly. 

Corrin smirked. She could tell this was all a bit much for him, but as long as he could manage to crack his usual snarky jokes, he’d be alright.

She wrapped her fingers around his length and gave it a few strokes while eyeing it up and down. “Impressive as always, Dwyer,” she complimented.

He was left too flustered for words, and simply lay there, his face feeling like it was on fire from how hard he must have been blushing.

“Ah–!” he moaned out loud, taken completely by surprise as Corrin took the head of his dick past her lips.

She slipped her lips back off of it, and fought back a smug grin as she made eye contact with him while swirling her tongue around him. 

“Just relax,” she said in a low voice, “you like relaxing, don’t you?” she teased. “Let me do the work for once.” 

With that, she went to work on him, running her tongue up and down him and seeing how much of him she could take in her mouth at once, how deeply she could go. Within just a few minutes of this, Dwyer was already grasping at her sheets.

“Mmph–! Lady Corrin- _haaa…_ ”

Every time he opened his mouth she found a new way to shut him up quick, whether it be through lightly massaging his balls with her fingers or managing to reach his dick to the back of her throat, she always found a way to cause him to stifle his would-be loud moaning into desperate groans and white knuckling her bed sheets.

He began to feel a familiar sense of pressure building inside of him, and Corrin pulled away from him, wiping her mouth, most ungracefully for a Princess, with the back of her hand.

“Anything else you want to do? Or if you’d like me to finish you off this way, just say so. It’s about you, of course.” 

He was speechless. When had things ever been about him?

“…Would it be okay if I touched you? …Please?” 

She smiled. “Of course.” With that, she began removing clothing until she was stripped down to black undergarments. This, too, was better than Dwyer had ever oh so shamefully imagined.

She lay down where he was laying a few moments ago, and positioned herself underneath him, as if presenting herself to him. “You may touch wherever you’d like.”

He brought shaky hands to her chest and squeezed. Her chest was clearly much smaller than Lady Camillas, but he liked it that way. They fit in his hands perfectly. Camilla’s chest was a rather popular topic amongst the men at camp, but of course, Dwyer only ever had eyes for his Lady Corrin.

He made eye contact with her and slid his hand down to her panties, hovering over the area between her legs.

“So…anywhere?” His lady’s total consent was of utmost importance to him. He only hoped he could make her feel half as good as she made him feel. 

“Anywhere,” she confirmed.

He felt somewhat incredulous at how wet she felt underneath her underwear, at his fingertips. He had never been in a situation like this before, so maybe he was just making something out of nothing, but his fingers felt absolutely coated in her fluids. It made him feel a little big headed.

After prodding around a bit, he finally felt his finger enter where it was supposed to. He thrusted in and out experimentally. Corrin’s eyes were shut, so now was the perfect time to gauge the reactions on her face without being to obvious about it.

He studied her dutifully as he thrust his fingers in and out of her a bit harder now. She was absolutely beautiful. Watching her squirm ever so slightly and scrunch up that cute face of hers, by work of his own hand, was too much.

He was getting greedy now. He wanted sex. Sex with Lady Corrin. Which always seemed like a distant fantasy to him. Would she let him go that far? Was that asking too much? Probably but, hey, he was greedy.

This in itself was more than enough, though. Farther than he ever thought he’d get with the beautiful yet unattainable Princess Corrin. The woman he loved, yet knew he could never have. This was enough memories to carry with him forever. If he died tomorrow after this, he’d have no regrets.

…Though he still hadn’t cum yet and was painfully hard and really wanted to shove himself inside her and put forth more physical effort than he’d ever exerted before in his life just to fuck the living daylights out of her. Because he was a greedy, selfish man. A pathetic butler madly in love with, not to mention lusting over, his master.

“Dwyer…” 

Oh gods, she was moaning his name. Was this a dream? He hadn’t dozed off on the job and started having perverted dreams about her again, right? Well, if this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“…I want you!” she moaned. She clutched his shirt suddenly, looking at him with such neediness in her eyes, it made those “butler instincts” of his flare up. “Please,” she begged, whining desperately.

“You…want me to…?”

“Yes!”

“Understood, my lady. R-right away.” 

He lifted her hips to him and adjusted himself to her entrance, slowly pushing his cock all the way inside her.

“Is that okay?” he muttered softly.

She nodded frantically and rolled her hips into him, causing his eyes to roll back a little. But he had to focus on the ask at hand. No losing your head now, Dwyer, he told himself.

He started slow, but it wasn’t long before he had her bottom half raised in the air slightly, holding her up by the thighs and pounding into her as hard, and as deep, as he could. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d voluntarily exerted this much effort on something. He could actually feel himself working up a sweat. And physical activity had never felt so good. Though, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He was intently watching her bite down on her finger to suppress her moans, her eyes screwed completely shut. So adorable…he wanted to get a clear image of this and remember it forever.

He focused in on that until he realized just in the nick of time he should probably pull out. He was never given the OK to cum inside her, and even after all they’d done, cumming in Lady Corrin seemed like a luxury not afforded for the likes of him. He was still just her butler, after all.

Just seconds after pulling out, he was splattering his cum all over her sheets, and some on her thighs as well. He felt lightheaded, and collapsed next to her in bed.

After catching her breath, Corrin slid up underneath his arm and actually snuggled up next to him, brushing his messy locks out of his face as best as she could. They were stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

He realized while laying there that he probably should have warned her when he was going to cum, but he was so focused in on how cute she looked he totally forgot. Whoops. He should apologize for that. When he could muster up the energy to talk, that is. For now it was probably alright to rest his eyes...just a little...

“You’re not falling asleep are you?”

He responded with a soft snoring sound.

“Dwyer!” she nudged him roughly.

“Huh? N-no I’m awake, my lady, ’m awake.”

He looked down at her. He couldn’t believe he was actually holding her in his arms. What absolute bliss.

“Good. You know you can’t spend the night here, unfortunately. I mean I wish you could! But…Jakob will be here in the morning as he usually is.”

“You know…that’s almost enough to spur me out of your bed. Almost. Goodnight, Lady Corrin.”

She pushed him out of her bed and onto the floor with her foot.

“GAHH!”

He lay on the floor, a disheveled, sweaty, mess, tangled in her bedsheets. She giggled at him again.

“Alright, alright, I get the picture. Um…T-thank you for-”

“Don’t mention it,” she winked. “I had a lot of fun, too.”

He began smoothing out his clothes and slipping his boots back on tiredly.

“Don’t get caught on your way back,” Corrin warned. 

“I won’t,” he yawned. He paused with his hand on the doorknob.

“Lady Corrin…?”

“Yes, Dwyer?”

“...Would you please excuse Felicia from laundry duty tomorrow? I’d like to do it instead.” 

She blinked in confusion. “S-sure. Whatever for? You're...asking me for more work? …Are you feeling alright, Dwyer?”

“Better than ever. I just…for certain reasons, and I’m sure you’ll agree, I definitely think _I_ should be the one to wash _those_ sheets.“


End file.
